2011
2011 markiert das wohl kontroversteste Jahr bei SAW, denn nie zuvor war die Gratwanderung zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn, Gold und Trash, Legende und Gimmickmüll so deutlich wie in jedem Jahr das zwischen Revolution X, Zauberkreide, dem Undertaker-Epos sowie Fredy B vs. Leon Chame, The Dungeon sowie CM Punks Aufstieg zum Topstar alles zu bieten hatte. Zusammenfassung Der Royal Rumble 2011 sollte vor allem auch für ECW wegweisend sein. Denn im ECW Royal Rumble Match um den neu eingeführten ECW Breakthrough Title, welches Jack Crow gewinnen konnte, standen sich plötzlich zwei Fredy Bs gegenüber. Dies war der Wendepunkt einer groß angelegten Storyline, die bereits über 3 Monate zuvor im Herbst der vorangegangenen Jahres gestartet wurde und bei einem eigens für diese Fehde veranstalteten PPV Angriff des Klonkriegers in einem Last Man Standing Match gipfelte, in welchem sich Frey B gegen den Gestaltenwandler Leon Chame durchsetzen konnte, Dieser hatte den Rekordchampion im Oktober bei einer ECW Show in Russland durch miese Tricks hinter Gittern gebracht und seinen Platz in den Shows eingenommen ohne dass es Fans, Verantwortliche oder die anderen Wrestler bemerkt hatten. In der Zwischenzeit wurde der Klamauk bei European Combat Wrestling auf ein neues Niveau gehoben; auf ein Niveau, das vielen Usern nicht mehr schmeckte. Nach einer Aussprache aller Schreiber wurde gelobt Segmente wie z.B. einen sich Flügel wachsen lassenden und wegfliegenden Interviewer Realmansman oder auch die mit Zauberkreide Türen in Wände malenden Brandt Brüder der Vergangenheit angehören zu lassen. Frischen Wind gab es durch den NXT #1 Cast, der ECW nach dem Ende der Staffel fast vollzählig erhalten blieb und Worker wie den Sieger Karl Bauer, den Misanthropen Astaroth oder auch Flash Awesome (heute: Funk Gruesome) zu ECW brachte. Am Ende des Jahres ging Staffel 2 an den Start. Auch für Chris Connor sollte das Jahr 2011 einige Änderungen parat haben, so schwang sich der einstige Publikumsliebling zum finsteren Stableleader der Revolution X auf und wollte mit unlauteren Mittel die angeblichen Ungerechtigkeiten bei ECW beseitige, die General Manager Triple F und sein neuer Kollege General Manager Mattitude Follower zu verantworten hatten. Bei Backlash wurde die Hardcoredivision eindrucksvoll wiederbelebt. Mit der Hilfe von alten Recken wie Terry Funk und einer ganzen Garde neuer, blutrünstiger Hardcorewrestler wie Sami Callihan, Delirious und Thumbtack Jack gelang es die Materialschlachten im Jahr 2011 regelmäßig zum heimlichen Highlight eines unglaublich starken Backlash zu machen, welches abermals auch über ein prägendes Stable verfügte: Das bereits Ende 2010 gegründete Kollektiv – The Dungeon. Die Gruppierung ist als Spagat aus Dominanz und Trash sowie als logische Brücke zum ECW-Klamauk derselben Zeit zu sehen und vereinte die stärksten Hünen des Rosters (Goldberg, Mark Henry, Brock Lesnar) nur um sie in neue, abstrusere Schläuche zu stecken (El Montana, Mark Attack, The Barbarian). Zeitgleich brach der Verfechter von Straight Edge Extreme, CM Punk, durch die Decke und schnappte sich mit beeindruckenden Promos und Fehden zum ersten Mal in seiner Karriere den Titel Wrestler des Jahres als auch den SAW World Heavyweight Title. Die spektakulärste Fehde des Jahres dürfte bei Backlash wohl allerdings die Dauerrivalität von Randy Orton und Chris Jericho gewesen sein, bei der unter anderem eine Messerstecherei und die Make a Wish Foundation involviert wurden. Zudem wurde der Undertaker-Epos gestartet, eine beeindruckende Geschichte um den seit Anfang der Promotion bei SAW aktiven Deadman, der Kritiker allerdings vorwerfen nur noch marginal mit den Geschehnissen im Ring zu tun zu haben. Nichtsdestotrotz endete das Jahr 2011 für Backlash mit einem riesigen Knall: Die Ikonen John Cena und der Super Dragon feierten Seite an Seite ihr Comeback und waren gekommen um sich in einer Art Kreuzzug am gesamten Roster und den Fans für den mangelnden Support während ihrer Auszeit zu rächen. Wissenswertes * Der ECW European Heavyweight Title wechselte 2–mal den Besitzer * Der SAW World Heavyweight Title wechselte 5-mal den Besitzer * Backlash Royal Rumble Sieger: John Cena (gewann sein Titelmatch bei WrestleMania) * ECW Royal Rumble Sieger: Jack Crow (wurde neuer ECW Breakthrough Champion) * King of the Ring: Abyss (gewann sein Titelmatch beim SummerSlam) * Money in the Bank-Sieger: Kurt Angle (cashte erfolglos ein) Neue Mitspieler * Delta Romeo